rise of Arcturia
by the phoenix 456
Summary: Part one of three see the story of how a human turns into a pokemorph who goes on to lead one of the greatest galactic powers the pokemon world has ever known
1. the potion man

-1Chapter 1 the potion man

Zadik a human boy living on earth our earth age 16 is walking down a street one day after a night out he is going home. It is already dark then he spots a man pushing a wooden cart with a rack in it with several vials. He walks past the man then another guy then runs at the cart guy and grabs a vile off the cart. Zadik notices the theft and as the robber is fleeing he runs past Zadik who grabs the vile out of his hands.

The robber is to busy running away to notice he had lost the thing he stole. Zadik waits for the robber to have long departed then rushes over to the cart man and gives him the potion. the cart guy says " thank you young man you got my male to female potion back I'm going to give you something now tell me son if you could turn into anything in the world what would it be"? Zadik quickly responds "a pokemorph part human part pokemon".

The man shifts through the vials and then hands Zadik a vile full of blue fluid. The man says "here you go that should do it just take a sip and your dream might just come true". The man departs Zadik doesn't think that the fluid will genuinely turn him into a pokemorph. He just assumes its sports drink and walks on to get home he has to walk through a park.

He then feels thirsty and decides to drink the blue stuff that he got from the guy. It tastes like blueberrys and he confirms in his mind that it is sports drink but he feels a bit strange his entire body tingles briefly and pain all over his body stop him for a few moments. He also hears a loud rip but then the pain stops and he pays no mind to the pain or the rip sound and continues walking home. He notices a guy and girl walking through the park they look at him and he says a friendly hello to them but they run away.

He thinks to himself "why did they just run off oh well" he eventually arrives at his house and enters the house and declares he is home. His mom and dad and his sister Anna are eating dinner they turn their attention to him then their faces turn to shock and he sees a few jaws drop and Anna is holding a spoon that she drops. Zadik says "umm hi why is everyone looking at me like that?" Anna is speechless and so is his father but his mother manages to stutter out the words "lo lo ok i i in Th Th the m m m m mirror".

Anna then says "well at least look at those water blue hands". Zadik says "my hands are not blue see" as he holds his hand up to show the rest of the family his jaw drops as well. He releases that his sister was right his hands were both water blue and very smooth.

His mother finally manages to blurt out...


	2. the potion works

-1Chapter 2 the potion does work!

His mother finally manages to blurt out "you're a fish". Then Anna says "your head has fins on it" the dad says "you have a tail son with a fin on the end of it". Zadik feels behind him and finds his fathers statement true he had a tail with a fin at the end. Zadik says " oh my gosh I have a freaking tail ah the mirror" he rushes down the hallway to look in a mirror he knows is there.

he is in total shock as to the reflection his skin is water blue his head looks exactly like a vaporeon head he glances behind him to see his vaporeon tail. He wiggles his toes but only feels three toes actually on his feet he arrives at the obvious conclusion he has turned into a vaporeon pokemorph. he then says " oh this is cool I never looked so handsome I wonder if?" he then opens his mouth and squirts water out of his mouth he then says " oh this gets better and better I can probably breath underwater so I'm going to go for a swim in the lake in the park".

He then runs out the back door and rushes for the big lake in the park. He jumps right into the lake underwater he says " wow can this get any better I can breathe underwater I bet I can use that new tail of mine to help me swim". And he flaps his tail and starts swimming all over the entire lake. Even going to the bottom and finding all kinds of junk like a bike and a briefcase which he grabs and surfaces with.

He gets out of the water and opens the case and finds a lot of money he shuts the case and runs home. His mom says "where have you been?" Zadik responds "out for a swim" Anna says "well makes sense I checked the internet for anything matching your description and vaporeon came up you can breathe underwater what's in the briefcase?" Zadik responds "a lot of cash I found this on the bottom of the lake in the park".

Zadik hands the case to his dad who opens the case and gasps at the sight of all that money. Then Zadik declares "I'm going to bed" and he goes upstairs and takes his soggy clothes off he then gets a better look at himself. The feet looked about the same but with three paw like toes and no nails. He notices a small fin on his back and then he goes to his room and hops into bed and he hopes that when he wakes up tomorrow he is still exactly the same and he falls asleep


	3. learning the morphs power

-1Chapter 3 learning the morphs power

The next morning Zadik woke up and did not quite feel like himself or the morph he was last night. He felt well smaller then his sister enters the room and he opens his mouth to say good morning but the voice that erupts from his throat is a poreon sound. Then his sister says " oh my gosh my big brother is a pokemon he was a hybrid now he is the real deal". She picks up the vaporeon she assumed was her brother. (Zadik was really the vaporeon)

She takes the vaporeon downstairs and explains the situation to mom and dad. Then they decide that he is going to be the family pet from now on. They run out and buy a food and water dish and a pet bed for the pokemon. Zadik himself had mixed feelings about this new body he thought it was cool that he was a real pokemon the only one.

But aggravating that he could not speak a word and would have to eat kibble for the rest of his life. So that's what happened he was treated like a dog he ate pet kibble which tasted awful. He wondered how dogs could stand it he was even stroked and he loved it. This little routine dragged on for the next three weeks he woke up ate some kibble and played the day away and at night ate more kibble was petted by his sister just before he curled up on the pet bed.

then one night he thought to himself " I hate being the family dog I hate that kibble arrg ok I've gotten used to the kibble the rest of it I'm fine with that pet bed is way more comfy than my old bed I wish I was me again or at least a morph". at that moment he glowed and turned into a morph then he said " oh yes I've got my old yet new body back I can finally abandon the doggie life style but I liked being the dog no chores no school they would send me to school even as a vaporeon morph no I'm going to stay the pet dog it's just good to know that I can turn back into a morph any time I chose well here it goes". He then glows again and turns into a vaporeon again and he curls up on his pet bed and goes to sleep.


	4. to the pokemon world with you

-1Chapter 4 to the pokemon world with you

"Hi I'm Zadik and I'm going to be telling you this chapter in first person. I was the happiest boy in the world the night I reverted to morph form just knowing I could change back was good enough for me. But I returned to being a vaporeon I felt more appreciated as the family pet than as a human or hybrid. I was given all kinds of attention yep the four legs were kind of weird at first but I got used to them.

The kibble tasted horrible but then my parents started feeding me bacon flavored kibble and oh yeah that was good. I got attention from everyone in my home I got my back stroked every night by my sister. Most pets hate being picked up but I found it kind of relaxing. Then there were the guests Anna's friends oh they gave me all kinds of attention they stroked me and Jennie gave me belly rubs and that was really relaxing.

But the one person I hated above all else was Beth she adored me so much she dressed me up in the most awful outfits that would make any male sick if he was stuck in it. I think Beth thought I was a girl stupid human. I was living the sweet life as the family dog for at least nine months until one day Anna said that she found a way to send me to the pokemon world. The family decided that the pokemon that was their son would be happier in the wild and they hurled me into a small vertical lake I never saw them again.

I decided once in the pokemon world to stay a pokemon but I hated wild pokemon life the ground was cold and the grass was not very nice to lie on. The possibility of being caught by a pokemon trainer was a very scary thought especially that brainless oaf ash I never liked him. But as a vaporeon I knew dawn would be worse she would be like a 24 7 Beth ooo that idea made my tummy churn. So I figured that being a morph would help my situation but I chose the wrong time to turn into a morph because suddenly over the hill came a certain someone that would change the course of my life forever.


	5. giovani and his ancient warship

-1Chapter 5 Giovanni and his ancient warship

What Zadik was referring to was suddenly over the hill came another vaporeon pokemorph male. The morph looked like him. The other morph was in a panic Zadik tried to stop the panicked morph but he jumped into a nearby river. Zadik just stood there an action he would regret as he found out what the morph was running from. Two rocket grunts with guns with crystal in the center (ancient hand blasters) they fired a bolt of blue energy at Zadik causing him to pass out.

they must have thought that Zadik was the other morph they took him to a ring in the ground then a grunt activates a device and four other rings that were concealed beneath a hatch that is the ground ring rise from the ground and transport everything in their center namely the grunts and Zadik to a strange room with a metal door that opens to a hallway. The design is like Atlantis the rings were a ring platform and the room was a transporter booth. They drag Zadik to a room in the Lantean structure and in that room is a brig like the one at Atlantis. It houses several other morphs the grunts throw Zadik into the brig.

Then meanwhile in another area of the ship Giovanni is sitting in a control chair inactive with a desk in front of it. Then the grunts enter the chair room and say to the boss while he is petting his Persian. "Delta five has been recovered" Giovanni says" I thought putting my pokemorph research lab in space would make it more difficult to escape from". And then one of the men says " it has normally we have an escape a week but with the lab in this ancestral warship has reduced escapes that was the only one".

Giovanni says "starve delta five for the next two meals to punish it some warship we can't get this thing to fire a shot". The grunt says "but we do have shields sir". Then Giovanni demands the men to leave. Meanwhile in the brig Zadik regains consciousness and then says to the guard " hey I'm not the one you want I'm a different morph".

Then a female Pikachu hybrid in a black rubber suit and a wrist band on her arm says "delta five none of us are supposed to be here and be these abominations". Zadik says " I'm not delta five my name is Zadik". The Pikachu morph says "ok then Zadik you don't seem like delta five". Zadik says " well he rushed passed me and the grunts thought I was him he jumped into a river".

The Pikachu morph says "well then I am known as alpha three but I prefer Sparket". Zadik says "ok then" then a rocket grunt ordered all the morphs out of the cage


	6. tourture

-1Chapter 6 torture

Sniffle "I'm Zadik and I want to tell you this chapter mys". He cries for a few minuets and then stops and resumes talking. "Sorry this was a very unhappy time of my life. Well me and the others were carted off to a storage room to begin several training programs.

I tried to tell them I was not delta five but they ignored me. They fitted me with a black suit and a wrist band. Then it began the training it was horrible rough and brutal they forced me to immoral things and every time I did not comply I was whipped. it was inhumane I knew I was in deep trouble I was pushed so much whipped beaten and trained hard.

Then the first meal came it was terrible looking but I was not given any the first two days. Then we were returned to the brig for a few precious hours of sleep. Some days we were given checkups for health and then back to training. It was the most traumatizing thing I ever experienced.

No person should have to go through what I and Sparket did. She was the only thing that kept me sane she was beaten just as much as me. We comforted each other I am not that sure how long the abuse and torture dragged on for until I reached out with my mind for help. But then to my astonishment something answered my call for help it answered and said "awaiting instructions"

I gave it orders to come to me and it said "shutting down life-support system activating hyper drive." Those words confused me but it gave me hope that help would arrive. That hope kept me going and then one day at lunch about two weeks after I called for help it arrived


	7. a hive in the nick of time

-1Chapter 7 a hive in the nick of time

As it was said before Zadik was eating lunch at the time with all the other morphs in the mess hall. When a buzzing alarm sound is heard and Giovanni radioed the bridge and asked what the alarm was for. The scientists said " sir the ship sensors are detecting a ship that just arrived according to the ship data base it is a hive ship". Then in Zadik's mind the words "dropped out of hyperspace awaiting orders weapons online".

Zadik thought back to the entity to attack the ship. Meanwhile on the bridge of the warship a scientist says to Giovanni "the hive ship is powering weapons". Out in space the ancient warship is in orbit around a planet and a giant ship shaped like a dragon scale and jet black starts shooting blue energy pulses at the warship. The pulses impact an orange barrier that surrounds the entire ship.

The big scale ship is the hive ship. Then Zadik tells Sparket that the time has come help me take the guards out. She is hesitant then after she hears the pounding of the energy pulses hitting the ship she thinks the time has come to make an escape and both of them take the two grunts down guarding the door. then Zadik hops up on a table and calls the attention of all the morphs who devote their undivided attention to Zadik and then Zadik says "my brothers the pounding on the ship is another ship I have reached out to and asked for it's help it has responded and it is now here to rescue us it should be uninhabited so come with me and we will escape this blasted hellhole so who's with me?"

The morphs cheer loudly and chant Zadik's name and then Zadik says "come follow me we must get to the gate ship bay another small ship is there to pick us up". Then Zadik and Sparket grab the grunts stunners and keys to unlock the wristbands which were tracking devices and all the morphs run and follow Zadik who stuns any grunt they run across and grab the gun the grunt has and toss them to another morph in the crowd. Then they arrive at a ship bay there is a wraith dart in the bay and Zadik hops into it and sweeps all the other morphs into the culling beam. Then Giovanni rushes into the room and shouts "stop this at once I command you".

Zadik says "go to hell you bastard". And the dart's shield forms over Zadik and he fly's out of the bay's door and fly's to the hive ship and lands in the dart bay and reintegrates the other morphs. Then Zadik gives the mental command for the ship to cease fire and enter hyperspace. It does as instructed it has no destination in particular the fight is over the morphs have escaped fifty in total.


	8. arift

-1Chapter 8 adrift

The pokemorphs were on their hive ship flying to no particular destination. Then they realized they had no food but water was easy to come by because of the water pokemorphs. They flew for several days then the hive ship detected two contacts both drifting in the middle of space. One huge larger than the hive and the other exactly the size of the ancient warship Giovanni had.

Then Zadik dropped the hive out of hyperspace and the ships were a shock one was an ancient warship one life sign. The other was an ancient city ship like Atlantis but the shield was shut down and the entire city is dormant all power gone. Zadik assumes the power source is depleted the entire city has no air so no one would survive. But the ancient warship has atmosphere and then Zadik and a small morph strike force with armed stunners take a dart to the ship.

The single life sign is a pokemorph a male charmelion and he says "hello my name is Zoban others like me I'm baffled I assume you came from that hive ship". Then Zadik explains what happened to his morph buddies and Zoban explains he was a captured mystic general who the ancients didn't underestimate. He stole an undermanned warship before the city shield was shut down. But who are the mystics well they are pokemorphic ancients a rouge faction at war with the ancients they invented the pokemorph virus as a weapon against the ancients. Zoban himself has been in stasis for hundreds of years. Then Zadik formulated a plan to get the city ship working again.

Zadik and a team of water pokemorphs got into a transport booth and filled it with water. Once inside the morphs then teleported to the city ship, the lack of gravity kept the water in the booth. So other water pokemon continues using water gun to expand the bubble.

Zadik as a vaporeon morph used his powers to shape the water into a tube he could swim in. so he shaped the water through the ship down halls all the while the other two pokemon were providing water for the tube. Then the tube reached the control room and Zadik reprogrammed the gate to suck in air from another planet to refill the air supply. He set the gate to activate by remote and Zadik activated the shield around the city and instructed the other morphs to transport back to the warship.

They transported the extra water into space. After they arrived then Zadik used his powers to recall the water bridge into the original booth and transport into space. With him at the end after about fifty transports Zadik arrives and transports off the city ship back to the warship. Then Zadik activates the remote and the gate in the city activates. Then air starts flushing in from the planet he dialed. After a few minuets there is air in the entire city and then the ship belongs to the 51 pokemorphs.


	9. a new home and mission

-1Chapter 9 a new home and mission

Hello everyone it's me Zadik again I'm going to tell you this chapter myself. So it was wonderful we felt we were out of the woods and to some extent we were. The city ship was larger than the hive and we could support a larger population. Since Zoban is a mystic a rouge ancient faction he knew everything about how the city worked and I restored the standard stargate functions.

Zoban pointed out that the ZPMs would only keep the city afloat for a few years out in space. But on a planet we had a chance we scanned the planet log and found a nice one for our new ship and home. It was mostly desert and had a lake large enough to land the city in and no stargate so the address of the planet would be unknown. We decided it was perfect for our new home.

With the nanites that we can make they could allows us a food supply. All we do is use the ZPMs energy and send it to the nanites and they construct the food we need at a molecular level. Those robots would be very useful in the future we knew that we could construct new weapons ships even ZPMs the energy that is needed for a new ZPM is way less than they generate. (Asuran nanites)

So I return to our plan we activated the city star drive and headed to the planet it only took an hour and a half to arrive. We eased the ship onto the planet and landed in the large lake then we asked ourselves now what do we do? Sparket gave us the answer free the others. Giovanni has several pokemorph research labs and even has a stargate to conduct the research on other planets.

Then we knew we needed to do find Giovanni's research labs on the pokemon home world and on other planets and attack them to free the others so it began.


	10. the war on team rocket begins

-1Chapter 10 the war on team rocket begins

I'm going to be speaking about this chapter but I'm not Zadik I'm Sparket. He did the last chapter so he let me talk about this. Well as Zadik has told you we decided to wage a war to free the other morphs from Giovanni. a concern was over crowding in the city ship but Zadik came up with a solution the nanites would construct a giant city of the design of Arcturia that is the name of the city ship the planet was huge we could support thousands even millions with a properly made super city.

But we would make the city as needed. But then the next problem came how do we find Giovanni's base locations. Then Zadik thought of something we head back to the pokemon home world in our warship and send a cloaked gate ship to hack into Giovanni's ship to get some locations to hit and we got some. The possibility of Giovanni finding us and him figuring out how to use the drone weapons was a constant threat and we had no idea what other aliens were waiting in the shadows the universe was a big place.

we needed more manpower and ships first we deployed several tons of nanites into planetary orbit they clumped into a giant blob inside the blob was brewing our salvation then a few hours later a fully operational ancient warship was ejected from the blob. We knew we needed more man power or morph power we created about ten ships before we targeted the first of Giovanni's planetary research stations. We deployed a warship with a contingent of ten morphs armed with ancient hand blasters and fifteen nanotroops. What are nanotroops they are on appearance humans that look like the ancients but were made completely of nanites. (Human form Asuran replicators)

They were programmed to obey Zadik who we nominated our leader and had several advisers I was one of them. Zadik at first rejected but then realized we needed a leader he accepted the position of military commander reluctantly however as per the rest of our government Zadik made a direct democracy. in which a morph get's a signed petition with at least 50 signatures. Then that law is put up for a general vote by everyone on Arcturia and if the majority likes it the bill becomes law. Anyways we successfully raided Giovanni's outpost and liberated twenty five morphs and retreated back the way we came we also hacked the data base and stole all the data before leaving. We celebrated our first victory but Zadik knew that it would be a long hard battle to free our brothers and sisters from team rocket.


	11. a superpower

-1Chapter 11 a superpower

Pokemorph the word was uttered amongst the members of team rocket it was of the experiment that Giovanni was conducting to create an army of formidable strength. Now when ever the word pokemorph is uttered a new feeling bursts fourth fear. Fear of the newly established pokemorph empire under the rule of the all mighty Zadik. The name Zadik struck fear into any grunt who heard it.

The rumbling of Zadik's aurora class vessels arriving would spell certain doom for any team rocket member that heard it. They were and still are considered unbeatable. The technology they had and the nanites that gave them massive industrious capabilities made Zadik a force to reckoned with. The Wraith knew this and they were kissing Zadik's feet and Zadik agreed to not blow them to kingdom come if they helped him by culling planets that team rocket had bases on.

The goa'uld in that galaxy just kept to their infighting not that concerned with team rocket at all, Zadik captured a symbiote for study and cloned a few without a genetic memory. As for the boss of team rocket himself he was furious that his research bases were being culled frequently and that the morphs were ripping team rocket to shreds. He never figured out how to operate the drones on his ship but he installed missile batteries on the ship. One thing was for certain the days of team rocket were numbered.


	12. to be as evil as the one you hate

-1Chapter 12 to be as evil as the evil you seek to destroy

Hello there I am silver a hybrid lugia that was created from a human. I was changed into a hybrid on another planet I was treated like every other morph there but I heard about a movement of pokemorphs that were freeing other morphs it gave me hope that they just may come and they did. The ship descended on the lab during a training session and shot brilliant yellow lights at the lab and several morphs came to my cell and freed me and took me up to the ship and declared me free from enslavement. Then they took me back to Arcturia the pokemorph home world.

I just wanted to live my life not fight to help free the others. Then I along with all the other morphs heard the announcement of a new tactic against Giovanni. Using a creature they called a goa'uld would infect legendary pokemon and allow us to mold them to our cause. So they contacted Lawrence the third a famed lugia hunter to get their hands on a lugia.

With his help they did and inserted the symbiote into the back of lugia's head. The symbiote controlled lugia's body and it directed the pokemon to attack one of team rocket's research facilities. The tactic gave them yet another advantage over team rocket. I was enraged by the idea it was one of my kind that they used as a tool to achieve their goals.

Zadik thought of it himself and I hold him responsible he promised that he would order the symbiote out of lugia's body once team rocket fell. But it was just plain immoral to do that to a pokemon. I even visited Zadik and told him that and added that that is something Giovanni would do. He replied

"Yes I realize the error of that decision but the deed is done. I will do as promised but our brethren are suffering and I will do anything I have to in order to save them. Desperate times call for desperate measures"

I left but muttered to myself. Power corrupts but absolute power corrupts absolutely. I was furious I couldn't stand it so I left Arcturia and eventually found somebody who believed as I do and I pledged myself to him, soon Arcturia will be at his mercy


	13. the death of giovani

-1Chapter 13 the death of the evil one

Caution contains cannibalism

"Zadik again and I'm here to tell you this chapter. It was a moment of triumph for our kind our war with Giovanni was slanted greatly in our favor and thus we were good at overtaking the pathetic rockets. Then we adopted new tactics we infected several legendary pokemon with goa'uld to turn them to our cause. That gave us yet another advantage and as the war progressed we found something that gave us another advantage.

An abandoned ship called the phoenix we boarded her and removed a device called an Asgard computer core. We traced it back to my original home world it gave us even more technology. We adopted the new tactic of using Asgard beaming technology to beam the morphs off a rocket facility and then destroying it from orbit. then it was nearly over the only thing Giovanni had left was his ancient warship so we dispatched my flagship the hive ship which we fitted with Asgard plasma weapons.

I fired on Giovanni's ship he launched missiles at the hive those proved useless against the shields I had installed on the ship. So we used the plasma weapons and then we broke through the shields and beamed Giovanni off the ship and destroyed the ship. We carted Giovanni back to Arcturia were I had plans for him. I was going to torture him and every time he died I would use a goa'uld sarcophagus to revive him and the entire thing would be televised to the entire planet of Arcturia and every other planet we had made bases on.

It was very satisfying to kill him and watch him suffer I kept it up for at least a week nearly non stop until I decided to finish him off. I cut his head off and stuffed and mounted it and put it on public display. That night we had a victory banquet the main course well". He laughs wickedly and continues "Giovanni the taste of victory was quite sweet.

I kept my promise and released the infected legendaries but not before implanting them with a locator beacon in case I need them again and removed the symbiotes. We continued just living life in our little corner of the galaxy but nearly two years later something happened.


	14. unending

-1Chapter 14 unending

So as mentioned earlier something happened. Morph intelligence indicated that team aqua magma and galactic were creating morphs. So the empire responded by launching a full scale assault on all the teams. It only took a year before they were annihilated.

Then Zadik and his friends realized what the true evil are humans the morphs decided that as long as humans were allowed to roam the world pokemorphs would be oppressed. Then Zadik ordered his most drastic plan the conversion of all human kind into pokemorphs. The intention was simple capture the humans and take them to pokemorph conversion labs and turn them into morphs and return them to their original planet of origin. They decided to wait to take out Giovanni's home world but the other planets were easy pickings.

The wraith betrayed them because wraith could not feed on morphs. The empire destroyed them very quickly since they did not underestimate the wraith as a threat. So now we arrive at modern day the morphs have figured out how to invade other realities by using the ninth chevron on the stargate and have spread to other realities. One of Zadik's warships came across a planet of all pokemon and has dispatched wolf a hybrid Lucario to do recon he took pokemon form of course. This hybrid Lucario had no intention of returning because he felt the same as Silver but he did anyways why nobody's completely sure.

Eventually on their travels Zadik met Michael Kenmore a hybrid but not of pokemon and humans but of wraith and humans. Zadik felt a sort of kinship towards Michal (set sometime in season three Atlantis) so the two factions teamed up. so that is well the end of this but this is only part one of a three part fiction special look out for wrath of Arcturia where they assault Zadik's home world so keep on reading


End file.
